


phosphorescence

by fleurting



Series: Who_Contest Drabbles [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her hair is like a light in the darkness; a beacon, guiding him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	phosphorescence

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the [who_contest](http://who-contest.livejournal.com/) drabble challenge #37: yellow.

Her hair is like a light in the darkness; a beacon, guiding him. It seems to take on her personality. Golden like the sun to represent her luminous disposition. It's the brightness of it that grabs one's attention first, but, upon even further inspection, it's her wide smile that is the cheeriest, the most warm. It is her heart that inspires, offers hope and kindness, not the colour. There are bits of brown too, at the roots, the perfect accentuator. It seems to represent both what she is (loyal and kind, honest and genuine, ever so sincere) and what she's so reminiscent of as well (of family, of companionship, a sense of stability, permanence, a home).


End file.
